Meltdown
by Peace and Ninjas
Summary: Azula slowly loses her sanity after Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal. Her fall from grace leads her to a new, humiliating life in a mental institution.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - I always thought that the scenes where Azula slowly lost her sanity were interesting. It was a really beautiful moment in the show - Bryke did a great job with her. Anyways, the dialogue is taken from the actual episode, so it belongs to Bryan and Michael. No copyright infringement intended. Well, now that that's done, I hope you like it!

When Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her, Azula's world broke down. It was like she walked on ice – solid one day, shattering the next. But none of that mattered now. She was to be the Fire Lord, the ruler of the Fire Nation. After all, her own father had entrusted her with that role. She had to remain as regal and imposing as ever.

Azula sighed. She had never realized how dangerous the palace servants could be. That foolish girl, leaving in a cherry pit, on the day of her coronation! And the Dai Li – they really didn't realize that their tardiness could have ended with their Fire Lord assassinated, without their protection. The fools. Even the two old crows Lo and Lee had come and undermined her ability to lead. They all were suspicious. They all would have betrayed her in the end.

"Just like Mai and Ty Lee…" Azula muttered. She couldn't understand why on earth Mai would choose that traitor of a brother Zuko over her. She had extended friendship as well as the (incompetent) servants to her, not to mention she continually graced Mai and Ty Lee with her presence every day. Ugh, and Ty Lee too. Choosing to help Mai and chi-block her! The acrobat would pay dearly, Azula thought.

Azula really had believed Mai and Ty Lee were her friends. At least they hadn't abandoned her, like her father, or mother, or even Zuzu. Mother had always loved him more than her. Maybe that's why Azula never trusted anyone with love; fear was the only sure way to ensure someone's loyalty.

But as it turned out, that hadn't worked on Mai either.

She stood in front of her more-than-full-length mirror, and stared at her hair. Azula had never really put her own hair up – it had always either been done by a palace servant, or it simply just stayed in an elegant bun. The unruly ribbon she held continuously slipped between her fingers, and something within Azula snapped. As the ribbon drifted to the ground, Azula snatched up the scissors.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom."

And without further thought, she snipped her bangs and let them fall to the ground with the ribbon. Staring at herself, Azula cringed at the uneven snips and the hair that hung loosely in a ponytail.

She stared deeper into the mirror, flinching as she saw her mother's reflection.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair," Ursa said.

Azula didn't turn. She spoke in an icy tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."

Azula stiffened. "Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me." She paused, and looked to the side angrily. "You think I'm a monster," she spat.

"I think you're confused. All your life you've used fear to control people. Like your friends, Mai and Ty Lee."

Azula couldn't believe what she was hearing. Confused? There wasn't any confusion about anything! Controlling people with fear wasn't confusing. She narrowed her eyes at the mirror, then glanced down. Mai and Ty Lee weren't worth mentioning. She really had trusted them. But now, Azula realized trust wasn't guaranteed. Trust was too fragile. Too delicate.

Her next words came out in a half sob, but Azula quickly steadied her voice. "But what choice do I have? Trust is for fools; fear is the only reliable way." Azula whipped around to face her mother, and whispered, "Even you fear me."

"No, I love you, Azula. I do." Ursa spoke with such a pitying voice, with such tenderness. Azula's chin began to quiver uncontrollably. She was losing it.

She no longer cared.

In rage, Azula gripped the hairbrush, whipped around, and hurled it at her mother's image. The glass shattered on impact, shards littering the ground. The crash muffled Azula's loud cry of anger, and she slipped to the ground, sobbing.

Her whole world had fallen apart. Azula was losing her grip on her emotions, on her goals and plans. Her dreams. Her coronation had been tainted by betrayal and lies.

When Zuko had been banished, Azula thought about how his world had been broken. His shattered life meant nothing to Azula. Yet today, it pierced Azula sharper than any lightning she could produce.

She now understood what it meant to lose everything. And all that was left was madness. If she slipped into it, she'd never go back.

But what did it matter? Azula had already lost everything. But today, she was to be the Fire Lord. No one should dictate her behavior. Not even her own conscience.

Azula rose from the debris amongst the ground, and soon had two roaring blue orbs in her palms. She laughed, a high-pitched cackle slicing the tense air around her.

It was time for the coronation.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I originally wasn't going to expand on the oneshot I'd written before, but a couple of my friends pushed me to write this. Dialogue belongs to Bryan and Michael. Hope you like it!

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I crown you Fire Lord."

Azula bowed her head, a smile creeping its way onto her face. After a moment, she realized there was no weight on her head, and snapped, "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

She turned to look up, and heard the low rumble of an animal. With narrowed eyes, Azula glared at the rapidly approaching figure of Appa, as well as her brother Zuko and that Water Tribe Girl. What was her name? Katara. That's who she was.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am." Zuko hopped to the ground and stared his sister in the eye.

Azula regarded him with an amused expression. Her laugh was a mix between a giggle and a snort. "You're hilarious."

"And you're going down." Katara clenched her fists and stared at the Fire Nation Princess.

"Wait." Azula held a slender hand behind her, and quickly stood up. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" That crazed look wrestled back into her eyes. Azula made no effort to suppress it anymore.

There was no hesitation in Zuko's voice. "You're on."

"What're you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us!" Katara exclaimed. Azula smiled. This girl was smart. Maybe she thought that Azula couldn't take two benders, but Zuko's firebending was no match for her own. The girl was just a measly waterbender, nothing Azula couldn't handle. Besides, it would be quick. Zuko would easily be defeated.

"I know. But I can take her this time." Zuko raised his head confidently.

"But even you admitted to your uncle you would need help facing Azula!"

At this, Azula hid a smile. So, Zuko had found old Uncle Iroh. The other girl's worry was rather amusing. It was like she didn't want to lose him.

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Zuko marched off to the middle of the massive courtyard. He took a deep breath.

As traditional Agni Kais went, Zuko and Azula knelt facing away from each other. They stood up together, both taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." She dropped her cloak on the ground. Azula cocked her wrists in front of her, a devilish grin plastered beneath her frayed bangs.

"No, you're not." Zuko leapt forward and brought two huge streaks of fire crashing to the ground as Azula whipped around and shot blue fire from her palm. The flames met and exploded in two arcs of cerulean and crimson fire. The effects of Sozin's Comet were astonishing as the two firebenders fought for the advantage.

Azula ran forward, quickly shooting off another flame from her hand and two spiraling columns from her feet. She never would have used such a wide, unfocused style of fighting. But she had never felt so alive, not with so much power coursing through her veins and out in the form of fire.

The duel dragged by. The flames had no effect, neither bender gaining ground on the other. Large streams of fire collided as both Zuko and Azula fueled them, each trying to push their flame past the other. The heat blistered against Azula's skin, but she pressed on. The two fires slipped against another, Zuko's blasting to the palace behind her, and Azula's disappearing into the air. She glanced behind her, only to see the palace consumed by fire.

She growled and leapt high into the air, using her firebending as propulsion. Powerfully whipping her feet over her head, she dealt a stunning axe kick towards the ground and the fire responded, a raging blue monster flying towards Zuko. He waited until the flames almost touched his body, and forced his arms outward and split the results of Azula's kick down the middle like a knife.

Azula panted. The kick took more effort than she thought. She was about to attack when instead she leapt to the side. Zuko finally had gone on the offensive, and sent two identical flames spiraling in search of her. Azula recovered from her surprise in an instant and rather than running, hovered above the ground using her flames to glide closer to her brother. She punched wildly, an ever-increasingly unfocused flame erupting from her fist. Zuko leapt high into the air way before it came close to even touching him, and he whirled around, slicing through her attack then slicing through the next couple of flames just before he landed on the ground.

Azula clenched her teeth and veered to the side, coming around her brother in a circle. She left blue flames in her wake, surrounding Zuko inside a fiery sphere. He followed Azula with his hands, constantly turning to face her. He sent off punches that attempted to intercept her, but his timing was off. As Azula continued to orbit him, gradually tightening the circle, Zuko dropped to the ground and sent a thin, circular blade of fire through Azula's. The tail of the flame caught her right as she tried to swerve past it, and Azula flipped face-first onto the hard earth. The impact sent her bouncing far from the initial impact and she cried out in pain.

Growling with rage, Azula picked herself up off the ground, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko called out.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Azula bared her teeth and whipped her hands up. She began twisting her hands and wrists around her, the crackle of the lightning surrounding her and causing her hair to lift up. She paused in a moment, deeming the amount of lightning sufficient. She looked up at Zuko, and something – no, _someone_, caught her eye.

It was the Water Tribe girl.

Azula smiled, a wild sneaky grin, and her eyes shifted subtly to the girl standing in the background. She released the lightning, and too late Zuko realized her target.

It was as though time slowed down. Zuko locked onto the lightning, and his legs began to move. Even from a distance, Azula could see the fear in Katara's eyes, the brightness of the lightning reflected on the other girl's face. Zuko awkwardly intercepted the blow, and held it over his heart, absorbing the full brunt of Azula's assault.

"No!" He cried out in pain, in anger, in devastation. Crashing to the ground, Zuko made no further motion as the lightning shattered into the darkening sky. After a few moments, Zuko's twitching subsided as the effects of the lightning dissipated from his body, and he groaned.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, and raced toward the fallen prince. She jerked to a stop as Azula sent a second crash of lightning down upon her. Azula felt exhilarated. There was no stopping her now. She let out a manic cackle and streaked towards Katara like a drunken flame.

It was as though Katara had forgotten about Azula. She gasped as Zuko let out a groan, attempting to lift his head then dropping it from the effort. Before Katara could even get close to him, though, Azula cackled and brought lightning down and fractured the ground beneath her. The water Katara held in her hands evaporated as she evaded the attack.

Azula chased after Katara, lightning striking the ground moments after Katara hurriedly rolled out of the way. Azula jumped onto a nearby rooftop and called out, "I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu, if you don't mind." She produced another streak of lightning and quickly shot it at Katara, only to have it cast off by a wave of water. She sent two large bursts of fire in Katara's direction, sneering as the waterbender cowered behind a column.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula bent more lightning around herself and shot it at Katara's hiding spot. The girl had already run off again. Looks like it was time to chase after her.

As Azula touched down on the ground several meters away from Katara, she heard water strike the rooftop she'd been standing on a moment ago and growled in satisfaction. Too late.

Katara sprinted towards the water, powerfully bending an icy surface to glide on. Azula's fire melted the ice in an instant, but Katara was way ahead of the other girl. Katara dove into safety under the palace rooftops as a torrent of fire rushed past her.

It took Azula a minute to figure out where Katara had gone. She quickly looked around, frustrated, until a flash of movement caught her eye.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" The Water Tribe girl whipped around, a chain in her hands. Azula wondered for a moment what it might be for. There was no way she could be overpowered now. After all, the closest water source was behind them, right? Azula dismissed the thought, and approached Katara with confident steps.

Five water whips raced toward Azula's face, and she dove underneath it, coming within arm's reach of the other girl. Her arm came forward, lightning ready to strike –

Azula suddenly found herself incased in ice. Her fingers were inches from Katara's nose, and the other girl stared at it, going cross-eyed. Azula would have screamed in anger, but she couldn't move at all. With agonizing realization, Azula glanced at the water held under an iron grid below her, and clenched her teeth. She'd miscalculated again. How had she forgotten the water wells underrneath some of the palaces? Azula narrowed her eyes, and could only watch as Katara let out a breath and released herself from the icy prison.

It was like she was watching one of those Ember Island Plays. Azula was powerless to react as Katara smoothly glided around her, wrapping the chain around one arm, then slowly bringing it to her other arm, and Azula was forced to her knees as Katara tied the chain to the iron grid beneath the two of them. The water came crashing down and both girls gasped as they began breathing again. Azula coughed and spluttered, and growled as Katara pulled the chains even tighter, the pressure increasing against her wrists.

She watched as Katara ran off and left her there, and began healing Zuko. Azula dropped her gaze in fury. _She_ was to be the one standing up again! _She _was to be crowned as the Fire Lord today! _She_ should have one the Agni Kai, and defeated Zuko once and for all! Panting like a wild beast, Azula threw her head towards the sky and let out a violent flame from her mouth, and threw herself about, tears trickling to the ground.

Azula growled and writhed against her bonds, all her pain and hatred crashing together and she _screamed,_ the first release of her sanity. How could she have miscalculated again? Zuko had never been such a powerful bender, and she screamed again as she remembered her carelessness.

The second release came in the form of humiliation, and she grit her teeth together until she thought her mouth would crumble as her brother and Katara stared at her, their eyes widening as the former princess lost control in front of them. There was no more reputation to hold, no more prim and proper behavior, there was _nothing_ for Azula to keep on striving for. Nothing for her to hold onto.

Eventually, the palace grounds were cleaned up for Zuko's coronation, and Azula was led away to a mental institution on Zuko's orders.

The third and final release came in the form of abandonment and isolation. Azula sat alone in her cell, with the occasional passing of one of the servants who watched over her and made sure she didn't harm herself. They still called her "Princess Azula", "My lady", and "Your Highness", but all Azula felt was a mockery of her past self. She sat in the shadows, away from the window that faced out towards the ocean.

And when she heard the cheering of people, of the gong sounding before Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, the happiness and joy she would never be a part of, she lost it.

Azula screamed, and felt the hot, humiliating tears fall from her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away, or even to hide the sobs that escaped out of her throat. She didn't respond when several people rushed into the room and began whispering loudly, too loudly.

She would never, ever underestimate anyone ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your dinner, Princess." The servant stooped and placed the tray on the ground in front of Azula's cell. He hesitated for a second as he glanced at the broken girl in front of him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!" Azula screamed.

"Of – of course, Princess," the servant muttered. Azula didn't miss the look in his eyes. Underneath the façade of respect, Azula saw a shred of pity mixed in with disgust.

"Did you hear? Apparently the Fire Lord's bending got taken away! I mean, the former Fire Lord, anyways." A loud voice drifted into Azula's cell.

"That's not possible, is it? Even the Avatar can take away people's _bending_?"

Before Azula could hear any more, the door slammed shut. She fell against the wall in a daze. Having your bending taken away? Is that how the Avatar had defeated her father?

She scrambled forward to eat her soup, and she ripped the bread in half. One half scooped up the last bits of the soup. The other half Azula dared to firebend to a crisp, just to make sure her bending was still real. It was foolish, she knew, but in the confines of her cell she could firebend all she wanted. Just as long as no one saw. Just like the Boiling Rock, they had "coolers" for those who firebended. Although it was only her first week in the asylum, she'd already seen three people try and escape from their cells with firebending.

So when she heard raised voices outside, and caught a glimpse of scarlet hues outside her door, she wondered which prisoner had bust out of their cell today and caused a Level 1 Lockdown for the whole asylum. She hated the increased security. It gave her the unbearable feeling of claustrophobia. She let out a short puff of fire in annoyance and charred the uneven ends of her bangs.

Azula was even more annoyed when the door to her cell was thrown open and a figure incased in robes barged his way in. All the guards outside were standing in silence, shock written across their faces like letters on a page.

And when she looked up at the familiar, scarred face, Azula clenched her teeth and lit fire in her palms behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"What does it look like? I'm visiting my sister in the mental asylum," Zuko answered sarcastically. He walked forward and sat down mere inches from his sister.

"What do you really want? You're wasting my time, Zuzu," Azula smirked. "Or have you really come to pay me a sentimental visit?"

Zuko let out a short laugh. "I have to tie up some loose ends." He paused, and contemplated his sister. "You heard how our father got his bending taken away, didn't you?"

"So it's not just a rumor…" Azula muttered. "The Avatar didn't kill him?"

"No." Zuko sighed. "Katara could have killed you too, you know."

"If it weren't for that stupid girl I would be the Fire Lord!" Azula bitterly spat.

"You challenged me to the Agni Kai. Quit whining about your loss." Zuko knew it was harsh, but he had to push his sister to the limit. There was a difference to manageable and irreversible insanity.

"You know, Mai and Ty Lee are pretty happy without you. Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors and gives them chi-blocking lessons every day. And Mai…" A dreamy smile appeared on the Fire Lord's face. "I couldn't believe she took me back, even after I broke up with her."

Azula remembered in a flash. _"You miscalculated… I love Zuko more than I fear you."_

"She told me everything that happened at the Boiling Rock. Were you really going to let them rot there? Looks like you're the only one who'll turn into food for the snailworms now."

"Shut up!" Azula felt the beginning of tears, the familiar tightening of her throat.

"The servants like Mai a lot. She doesn't banish them, or even order them around that much. Unless she wants a fruit tart with roses on top. Those old ladies, Lo and Lee, they spend every day out on Ember Island Beach. We went there the other day, actually. Remember that guy's house we trashed last time? What was his name… Chun? Cho?"

"Chan!" Azula screamed.

"Oh, that's right…Chan…we saw him on the beach too. The moment he saw us he ran off talking about some crazy girl who bent blue fire. That wasn't you, was it?"

Azula shrieked, flames licking the walls around her. Zuko calmly bent it around him, and resumed talking.

"And actually, I talked to Father a couple days ago. He banished Mom a while ago. But I think I might know where to find her now… I miss her."

"Shut up! Stop it!" Azula was breathing raggedly now. Lightning began to crackle in the room. Zuko had no idea how Azula could still create lightning in her unbalanced mental state, but he smiled. Only a little bit more.

"I remember how we'd sit next to the turtleduck pond, and feed them little bits of bread. And the mother turtleduck would bite you if you were mean to her little turtle ducklings…"

"Zuko!" Azula seethed. The lightning hovered dangerously around the pair, like a dark omen.

"She always bit you, Azula."

Before Azula could stop herself, her right arm streaked forward and the lightning could only follow.

Several people screamed. One in particular was sobbing, and flames flew out of her mouth. Only Zuko was calm. He'd easily redirected it into the open window behind Azula. The glass shattered and shards littered the floor of Azula's cell.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Four guards rushed into the room. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Zuko easily brushed them off. "As for my sister, put her in the best room there is. Let her outside every day. The food you serve her should be the quality of mine. Oh, and let her practice her firebending forms every once in a while."

"Of – of course, sir." They stood there, stunned at the broken glass and small flames slowly dying in the corners of Azula's cell.

"You can leave."

The guards hastily bowed and exited the dim room. Zuko contemplated his sister again, and wondered if her mind could be saved. Maybe Aang should talk to her.

Azula sniffled and wiped away her tears. She hated crying. It was such a weak thing to do, and crying was for fools anyway. Her brother stood, and put a handle on the door. He stopped when a hoarse voice whispered a single word.

"Why?"

Zuko was silent for a while. He cleared his throat and said, "Because you're my sister."

"For family's sake?" Azula could barely contain herself.

"And maybe…maybe because I felt sorry for you."

"Pity? You treat me this way because of _pity?_"

"I'll be back. Try not to hurt yourself." Zuko slipped out of the door, and Azula was alone again. She screamed in fury, and threw flames at the door.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the flame. It still burned a bright blue in her palm. And now, only the flame could comfort her.


End file.
